The invention relates to a magnetic retrieval tool and, more particularly, to a head portion of a magnetic retrieval tool which provides for increased lifting power as compared to conventional magnetic devices.
Various types of magnetic retrieval tools are known and used, for example by mechanics and other technicians who must commonly retrieve ferrous or other magnetically attractable articles from difficult-to-reach locations. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,901, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,074, and others.
Although the devices disclosed in the foregoing patents are useful for retrieving various articles from difficult-to-reach places, the need remains for such a device wherein the magnet has substantially increased lifting power so that heavier objects can also be retrieved.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetic retrieval tool which is simple and inexpensive in manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a magnetic retrieval tool is provided which comprises a magnet holder comprising a cylindrical wall having a rear portion and a front portion, said wall defining a space for holding a magnet, said wall decreasing in thickness from said rear portion toward said front portion, and a magnet disposed in said space, wherein said magnet holder concentrates flux from said magnet at said front portion.